ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Legend (Episode)
Ben 10 Legends Pilot The screen closes in on Primus. “Ben Tennyson, you have never let me down before, let’s hope you don’t know.” Azmuth said. He sighed. “It will be alright, Ben never loses a good fight.” Paradox answered looking wearily. “I know, but this time it might be too much too handle.” Azmuth stared down at his feet. “Let’s also hope the package makes it there alright.” Paradox stared out the window and looked even wearier. Intro “Hurry up Gwen, We’re going to miss the movie!” Ben yelled upstairs. “We’re coming!” Kevin yelled from upstairs. Ben sighed. They do this every time. He thought. '' He heard a crash outside. “IT’S HERO TIME!” He pressed down his watch and transformed. “JETRAY!” He flew out and to the smoking crash site, not too far from his house. Once he landed he thought it was another alien monster coming to get him, but it turned out to be a courier. “That looks like the thing that the Omnitrix was in….” He said and ran over there wide-eyed. He detransformed and bent over the courier. It was another watch. He picked up a note along with the new watch and read it. ''Dear Ben Tennyson, New threats are coming, you’ve taken care of my watches before, and used them wisely, well not really wisely, but you know what I mean. Take this prototype watch. I call it the 2.0 Ultima, The original name was Ultimatrix 2.0, but you tend to shorten the name anyways so I thought of a better name that what you could think of. Good luck. Best wishes, Azmuth Ben dropped the note and picked up the watch. He placed it on his upper arm around his shoulder and it shrunk down into the size of a shoulder plate thing. He looked up at it. “The 2.0 Ultima…” Ben repeated from the note. “Ben, We’re ready!” Gwen and Kevin came out and looked around. They started to see a person in the distance. “Ben?” Gwen asked a rhetorical question. Gwen and Kevin ran to Ben. Kevin stared down. “He found another one, really?” Kevin stared. “It’s called the 2.0 Ultima.” Ben said again. “Does it have new aliens?” Gwen asked. “I don’t know, I’ll check.” Ben said and pushed down the shoulder plate a little. Now it was around his bicep and he turned the dial. He slapped it down. “BOOMQUAKE!” Ben yelled as he transformed. His face looks like a comet with a streaking rainbow tail. His head floats with no neck. He has a muscular rocky, boulder form and has rocks floating around him. “Cool.” Kevin said. “What can he do?” Gwen asked. “I don’t know, but I think we should go farther away so when I try out my powers I don’t hurt anyone or harm anything.” Ben said like a responsible adult. “What happened to the old Ben?” Kevin asked. Gwen teleported them into a desert with only a few cacti and animal skeletal systems. Ben just did random moves and ended up looking like a TOTAL idiot, but discovered the powers. He stomped and it sent out an earthquake, shaking Gwen and Kevin. By his looks, Ben was right when he tried super strength. Next, he grew to the size of a mountain and shrunk to the size of a pebble. For the concluding try, he screamed at the top of his lungs and it was higher than a high pitched squeal from Echo Echo or Sonic Doom from Ultimate Echo Echo. Kevin and Gwen covered their eyes and said they almost went deaf from that. A little Goop U.F.O. flew in from nowhere followed by a Goop body. This goop was purple and the U.F.O. had a skeleton with crossed bones on it. The goop tackled Boomquake and his hand started burning. He then realized. “ACID!” Boomquake yelled. His hand started quickly regenerating. “Haha, didn’t use that before.” He laughed. The rocks floating around him set into a blaze and attacked the Acid Goop. Gwen held the Goop by the neck and Kevin absorbed rock and started punching the Acid Goop. It burned off Kevin’s hand, but when he returned to normal, he was fine. Gwen had him in a mana shield. “Who are you working for!?” Boomquake yelled. “I will never tell.” The Goop yelled back at him. Boomquake turned back into Ben and Ben kicked the Goop thing. “TELL ME NOW!” Ben yelled and it almost sounded like Boomquake. The goop took it seriously. “I’m not supposed to say, but Vilgax helped me, I wanted to help with my village, but they turned me away, I joined Vilgax and he morphed me with poison, I am one of his right hand men. “ The Acid Polymorph said with despair. Ben called for some Plumbers and they came and picked up the Acid Goop. “How about we go see the movie now?” Ben asked with a smile. “It’s on in 5 minutes, we’ll never make it.” Kevin said back. “But, hmm, Kevin how did we get here in the first place.” Ben said cockily. Kevin looked like he was just hit by a pan. Gwen teleported them out and they got popcorn and all. They walked outside and teleported into the theater. Category:Episodes